He Thought He Knew
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Cosmo's thoughts on his and Timmy's relationship,CosmoXTimmy,slash,yaoi whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read and flame me OK? Review PLZ!


**He Thought He Knew**

_Yaoi : Cosmo X Timmy_

In his past thousands of years in his life Cosmo had thought that for each person there is one other, and ONLY one, that is meant for you. He thought he had found that one person when he found Wanda. She was smart, pretty, and had a great personality. He thought he could never love anyone other than Wanda...he was dead wrong.

Cosmo sat on the edge of a certain teenager's bed and sighed. The certain teenager's name was Timmy Turner. Timmy was 15 years-old, and showed it, Cosmo could picture him perfectly as if he was standing there in front of him.

He had become taller, almost as tall as his dad, and even though he never worked out, he had lost his baby fat and grew just enough muscle to show off. He had long lost his beaver teeth to replace with shining straight teeth. He still wore his pink hat that he had kept over the years but his pink shirt had become a black hoodie with 'Whatever' written in hot pink and his blue pants had become tight dark blue jeans. He even had his right ear pierced so now he always had a golden ring hanging for all the world to see.

Cosmo couldn't remember when his relationship with Timmy had become more than god-child to god-parent.(But then again Cosmo could hardly remember what he had for breakfast that morning). He and Timmy had grown so close over the years and finally both of them noticed that the certain feelings for each other were more of a higher level then what they thought. It had started out as confusion since Timmy had barely started puberty, but then it grew into what they were now. Nothing really bad happened between them when they met at night. All the stress and depression of that day dissolved when their hands touched the others and when lips met in sweet serenity.

They would hug, kiss(make out), and sometimes just hold each other, but it never went any farther than that. Cosmo knew that when the time came that Timmy wanted it, the craving for their bodies to become one, he would gladly oblige. Yes, he had urges towards the boy and even had certain dreams about him. But he never let his dreams or urges control his actions. He knew Timmy was not ready for the next level.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom slowly opened to reveal the very same person Cosmo had been thinking about. "Cosmo" whispered Timmy "I'd thought you would've gone to bed by now". Cosmo glanced at the clock before answering. 12:34am. "I wanted to stay up till you got back from the party so I could give you your good-night kiss" Cosmo said with a smile. Timmy smiled as he closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. The silence was beautiful as Timmy walked across the room and slowly took off his hoodie revealing a dark pink tank top before sitting on the bed next to Cosmo.

Timmy slowly laid his head on Cosmo's shoulder and closed his eyes before asking "Is that all you wanted to do?". Cosmo stayed silent for awhile until he brought his lips to touch Timmy's forehead. "I love you Timmy" Cosmo whispered into the silence "I love you more than anyone or anything, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend these last few hours of night time with you, but me and Wanda have to take our inspection test at 6:00am and you've got school to go to at 8:00"

Cosmo saw a sad smile spread across Timmy's lips and even smiled himself. Timmy opened his eyes and Cosmo fell in love all over again. For the one change in Timmy he loved the most was his eyes...at ten years-old Timmy had had sky blue eyes that had shown innocence and purity but now the blue had deepened into a dark sapphire into which, when you look at them, made you feel like their were looking into your very soul.

Timmy lifted his head and pressed his lips onto Cosmo's while one hand went to Cosmo's neck and the other to Cosmo's hand. The feeling of Timmy's lips against his made the world around him melt to nothing and he slowly began to kiss back. They shared a 2 minute make out session before saying good-night to each other and I love you. Cosmo poofed into the castle bedroom while Timmy laid in his bed and pulled up the covers to where they touched his chin and quickly fell asleep.

Cosmo saw Wanda in her bed snoring slightly while tossing and turning in her sleep. He had always thought Wanda was his true love. He had thought nothing could separate them... he had thought that until he met Timmy.Until he was able to feel TRUE love and desire. He knows now that he does not love Wanda. He knows that she is not the one for him. He knows he loves Timmy. and he knows Timmy loves him back.

But he also knows that if Wanda found out she would kill both of them. He knew if any of the other fairies found out he would be taken away from Timmy and be sent to a new god-child. He knew if anybody found out than Timmy would be the one punished, and that thought scared him to death. That thought was what made him act normal even though everything had gone beyond that point. The thought of Timmy being punished for his crime was unbearable.

Cosmo climbed into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep, he thought...knew that maybe one day he and Timmy would be able to love each other without hiding it. He knew that one day Timmy would become his and his alone. He knew that one day they wouldn't have to be scared about the consequences. Or...maybe he was just thinking too much.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
